Kikyo's Wish
by Crimson2018
Summary: Continued on SnowyYuki-Onna's page! That is my original profile and it is easier to use one profile than jump from one to another.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, all characters are under the ownership of their creators.**

Shooting her arrow once more she found herself hitting the mark each time. Her shoulders lowered upon the thoughts of her request to Sesshomaru. She had tearfully begged him to use the tenseiga on the dying priestess. The cause for such actions; Inuyasha's grief. She knew that with Kikyo out of the picture she could finally lay claim to the hanyo's heart, but watching him suffer had only broken hers. The pieces were then further shattered with the revived priestess capturing his lips with hers. It had been clear that Kikyo was the one Inuyasha wanted. Despite it being a year since then, the rejection still hurt. It still singed her heart with black flames of regret, and even a tinge of hatred for her past life. The hair tie that Kaede gave her held her hair in a low, sweeping ponytail. It reminded her even more of the older priestess, her kindness and compassion when she first met Kagome, showing her things she never thought possible such as talismans. Even Miroku helped her with that. She smiled fondly as the memory of Miroku's countless scams flowed through her mind like a movie screen. Miroku had often conned higher class people into giving them free board and meal with his fake purification, but it was only once when he actually conjured a spirit from the house it plagued.

She missed the adventures she had with Miroku and Sango, she missed the little fox demon that she doted on, she missed the demonic cat, she missed Inuyasha... she missed everyone and everything about the past, but now all she had were memories. She never should have made that wish on the jewel...

In the past, both Kikyo and Kagome were addressed by the pretty pink gem after fighting Naraku, both their wishes had been spoken at the same time and both were granted. Now, back in her own time she found herself surrounded with her old friends, her attendance at school becoming more appeasing, as well as her grades. But her heart was still not laid to rest. When she had first been sent back she had stayed by the well for a week, her family nearly locked her in her room to make sure she slept decently, even going so far as to think about wedging a broom handle between her sliding doors to prevent her from escaping. She had fallen asleep nearly every late night at the well that week, only pulling herself together for those she loved. After all, Kagome had to be a great role model for her little brother, but even she was allowed a grieving period.

"Goodnight, I love you." Kagome's promises filled the air of the house, her family bidding her goodnight as well. She moved swiftly, almost gliding across the floor as she made her way upstairs and climbing into her lush bed. It's sheets smelled sweet, like the perfume she often wore. Light and flowery. She looked to the wall, two pieces of once blank paper hung loosely, now stained with the dark ink. Writing talismans was also the one thing she learned from Kaede, other than medicinal herbs and their properties, that she still kept with her. It was in a sense, a blanket of security, that she still had a piece of them with her. And if there were any demons lurking around, her family would be safe, no one could be touched thanks to the young priestess' powers that were imbued into the parchments and transferred to the house itself. This included the talisman's hidden under the living room couch, underneath the bathroom sink, and in various other places around the living space.

Waking up to the bright morning light she shuffled around trying to get dressed for college. Her fluffy raven hair shone a blue undertone in the light, bringing out her fiery, navy eyes. Finally with the last touches of maskara and a pale pink nude lipgloss, she was out the door.

* * *

"Just where the hell are we?" Yusuke groaned, they had just dragged themselves out of a dark well and found themselves in an old shrine like building. There were a few rats scurrying along the wooden beams above, there were few things placed about as if it was a make shift shed.

"Fool." Hiei scoffed, his strong hands pulling Yukina up easily. The blue girl looked kindly older, more womanly. Her kimono which had once fit her so perfectly was now more short than it should have been, her slim legs being seen up until just above her knees. Pulling at the hem she turned a dark shade of scarlet, Hiei noticed the almost lecherous looks from Kuwabara. The spirit swordsman having a faint tint of pink to his own cheeks. Suddenly Hiei had the fierce and constant urge to kill the human, but knowing that his dear sister hated violence like that he refrained himself for her sake. Silently taking off his cloak he draped it over the Ice Apparition. "You'd be wise to keep your eyes off, human." His deep slanted eyes pierced the curly haired teen's heart. Their color that of dark velvet roses.

"Shut up short stuff!" Kuwabara hissed, an imaginary spark of lightning protruding from the space between the two fighters. Just as Kuwabar was gong to spout something about his love for Yukina, which would have undoubtedly led to a showdown between him and Yukina's brother, A certain cherry hued fox stepped in.

"Calm down." Resting his emerald eyes over himself and his teammates there was just one thing that stood out. None of them had changed at all but Yukina. "Only Yukina changed physically, but we can find out why later. We have more pressing matters at hand here." Kurama's calm eyes scanned the room. There were two spirit energies near by, possibly in a house. "Let's see where we are at and what our situation is for now." Without being needed to be told twice Yusuke followed the former Fox Spirit outside, the white snow painting the ground, the trees were bare of any life, the wood itself seemed dead. The cold chill of night air flowing into the well's quarters.

"Alright, so it's winter here..." Yusuke hugged his arms to his chest. "Too bad I didn't pack a fur coat." The joke was all but uplifting in their current situation, but he had to give it a try.

 **Hiei: *Shirtless* "You'll review, won't you?"**

 **Kurama: "Hiei, what happened to your shirt?"**

 **Hiei: "I don't wear one, that what the cloak is for." *Gestures to Yukina* "And she is covered with it."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers, I wanted to make an announcement that this story will be continued on my original fanfiction account, SnowyYuki-Onna. Please continue to that username to read more of the story! Thank you!**


End file.
